


Bus seat handpass

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's an empty bus, Akira could behave... or he could not waste this perfect opportunity





	Bus seat handpass

A train to their destination but they had to catch a bus to get back. That was the annoying thing about transportation sometimes. The train was quick to get them there. Even though he and Yusuke had been forced to leave extra early just to catch it.

The thing about that train was that they missed the one back to Yongen. Which honestly sucked but it made sense. There was no way they would be able to make the train up and back. Not with the things that they had to do.

And that was the only train for the day too so Akira had already been resolved to catching the bus back to Shibuya and then going back to Yongen. He was not that bothered about it really. The bus ride looked to be long but once one was prepared these sorts of things were not really a bother.

Besides, the bonus was that he got to be with Yusuke the entire day. That was the plus. He got to be with him on the train. Hold hands with him on the way up. He got to watch his boyfriend enjoy their outing. Enjoy Yusuke as he wandered around.

Got to watch him make sketches and take pictures too. Akira even bought a few things for back home. Made sure to include Morgana since he had left him back home.

So, the idea of a long bus trip was not exactly enticing but Akira knew how far away they were from Yongen so he was not going to make too much noise. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made sometimes. That was just how it was sometimes. He was fine with it.

Besides, Akira glanced at Yusuke’s figure as he bought the bus tickets. The more he got to be with Yusuke the better. He got to have Yusuke all to himself. That was a plus.

“Do you think that the lunch boxes that we bought at the front of the station will be enough?” Yusuke was glancing at the path that led through the gate. “I know they make stops and all but still.”

“There are going to be four stops.” Akira checked his watch. “We’ll be back in Yongen by nine or a little later. Once the trains in Shibuya aren’t acting up that much. If the bus is on time and doesn’t do any more than fifteen minutes or less for each stop, we could maybe be in Yongen sooner.” He gave Yusuke a soft smile. “But I don’t trust transportation services like that.”

“Neither do I.” Yusuke sighed. “I think we should take it easy on drinks for the obvious reason but do we have enough snacks?”

“I think the bus has a bathroom.” Akira handed Yusuke his bus ticket. “But just in case we really should limit the drinks. I bought the lunches, two juice boxes and the snack package. That should last us until we reach Shibuya at least. I mean we did eat lunch not too long ago. But it is better to be prepared.”

“So you understand.” Yusuke glanced around the empty terminal before he took Akira’s hand in his. “That’s good.”

“You’re so adorable.” Akira glanced around before he tiptoed to kiss Yusuke’s cheek. “But I can’t wait until we get on the bus and we can rest a bit. Getting up so early, earlier than usual. I think it is having its effect on me.”

“On me as well.” Yusuke softly kissed Akira’s forehead. Akira shivered at the warmth that spread through him at the touch. “I’m looking forward to relaxing for a bit. Hopefully the bus won’t end up too full. A bus as rare as this one, people might be catching it due to necessity.”

X

An empty big bus. Akira knew they had managed to hit the jackpot. The seats were comfortable too. He hid a smile as he sat next to Yusuke. So far they had been the only ones to get on the bus. There had been a few old ladies but they were close to the front.

By the time he and Yusuke had gotten to the back Akira was able to confirm that no one was around. Also that they were in for a comfortable and smooth ride.

He let Yusuke get the inside seat when the bus pulled out and looked through his phone while he fought back a smile. Yusuke on the other hand pulled the curtain back to look outside for a few minutes. “We’re in for a long ride.” Yusuke said softly.

“That’s true.” Akira agreed. “But at least we have leg room.” He glanced at the space they had. “You need it just as much as I do.”

“True.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But also.” He had a light flush on his face. “So far there aren’t any other people.”

Exactly what Akira had been thinking. “I know.” Akira said softly as he slid his hand closer to Yusuke’s own. Yusuke glanced down before he took Akira’s hand in his. He had a high blush on his face when he glanced back outside. Akira fought back his laughter as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand.

He was looking forward to being able to hold Yusuke’s hand on the way back to Shibuya. They only risked it in crowded trains and empty buses. Having the bus be so empty was a blessing.

He checked through his phone for information as he held Yusuke’s hand. They had their stops and they were pretty spaced out. The bus was a big one and they were in the back. There was a partition that Akira had a good idea what it was for. The only ones back here happened to be them. They could enjoy a nice ride back to the city simply holding hands and enjoying each other’s company.

Or Akira could do something so that they could enjoy themselves. Spice up the bus trip a bit. Take some risks and get to see Yusuke the way he loved to see Yusuke. Providing that his boyfriend was down for it.

X

Akira was slow when he slid his hand into Yusuke’s lap. He palmed the zipper playfully. That got him Yusuke wide eyed staring at him while Akira fought back a laugh. “Akira?”

“What?” Akira teased as he slowly unzipped Yusuke’s pants. They were still alone; the bus was rumbling along. “Don’t you want to play for a bit?” He teased one finger under Yusuke’s pants, Yusuke shivered and Akira smiled. “The ride is long, it could get boring. We could liven things up.”

“If you’re bored.” Yusuke panted as Akira slipped two fingers under Yusuke’s pants and teased his way to his underwear. “You could always do yourself.”

True.” Akira stroked his fingers over Yusuke’s covered cock. “That would bring a reaction out of you wouldn’t it? It would be really fun.” His fingers teased the head of Yusuke’s cock until it twitched. “Maybe next time.”

“A-ah.” Yusuke twitched the moment Akira slipped his cock free. Yusuke was already starting to harden. “Akira!”

“Shh!” Akira laughed. “That’s my name but you don’t have to shout it. Not yet at least.” He whispered. “Let’s just see how much fun we can have.” He slowly stroked Yusuke from head to base and travelled back up. He was already thicker; the head of his cock was already leaking. “Let’s see how long you can last.” Akira smiled.

“You must be joking.” Yusuke’s eyes were tightly shut as Akira toyed with his cock. He rested his head back against the headrest as he panted shallowly. “Joker-“

“Akira.” He laughed as he slid his thumb up the underside of Yusuke’s cock. Yusuke gave a soft whine as his hips bucked into Akira’s grasp. His cock leaked precum from Akira’s move. Akira hummed as he swiped it away and used it to lube his hand as he slowly jerked Yusuke off. “Don’t forget where we are now.”

“I’m highly aware.” Yusuke hissed as Akira dragged his hand up slowly. “This is ridiculous Akira.”

“I could stop.” Akira stopped his hand. Yusuke’s cock twitched violently in his hand. We could put you away or you could adjust yourself in the bathroom. He got an angry glance at that. “Or I could finish what I started. “Akira teased. “Just maybe a little faster?”

“Curse it.” Yusuke’s hand fell to his wrist and forced Akira to make a tighter grip. “Hurry.”

“I love you too.” Akira laughed as he leaned against Yusuke. “Look how big it’s gotten.” He whispered into Yusuke’s ear. “Wet too.” He laughed. “Hear that Yusuke?” Yusuke looked away the faster Akira moved his hands. “If there were people back here, they would know for certain that something was going on.” He kissed Yusuke’s neck before he grazed it with his teeth. “But look how big and wet you’ve gotten.” He bit his lip as he returned his gaze to Yusuke’s throbbing cock. “As always, impressive.”

“Saying that doesn’t exactly make me happy.” Yusuke shuddered as Akira moved two hands into his lap. One hand to slowly stroke and jerk Yusuke’s shaft. The other hand focused on teasing and playing with the head.

If Akira did not have to keep an eye on the corridor, he would have already ducked his head for a taste. He had to keep an ear and an eye out. What a waste.

“But it makes me happy.” Akira laughed softly. “It’s true. It’s big as always and it loves it when I touch it.” He cooed as Yusuke’s cock jumped in his hand. “It’s so nice for me and all I have to do is give it a bit of love.” He teased the underside of Yusuke’s cock as his grip tightened. Yusuke gasped sharply before he gave a low moan. “And look at it.” Akira said softly as precum flowed down his hands. “How close are you?”

“Close enough.” Yusuke shuddered as Akira slid his thumb along Yusuke’s slit. He pressd against it while his hand continued to move. “I’ll cum Akira.”

“I know.” Akira whispered as his hand continued to move. He kept his grip tight as Yusuke panted. He toyed and teased Yusuke’s slit as Yusuke trembled more and more. “I know.” He glanced past Yusuke and had to give a small laugh. “You’ve held out for a while. Don’t you want to hold out for a while longer?”

While he spoke his strokes were shorter, his grip was tighter. Yusuke was audibly gasping his face flushed. He twitched in his seat as his cock throbbed in Akira’s grip. He was delightful. It was a real pity Akira had to keep an eye out.

“If that’s what you want.” Yusuke gasped as he shuddered. “It won’t happen Akira.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Akira leaned closer as his hands jerked Yusuke off. He watched the way Yusuke was moving slowly into his thrusts. “You’re so hot in my hands.” Akira whispered. “You should cum when you want. It’s perfectly fine.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Yusuke’s throat. “It’s okay.”

“Akira.” Yusuke hissed before he wrapped a hand around Akira’s neck. Akira allowed himself to be pulled forward and into Yusuke’s kiss. He took over Yusuke’s hungry kiss while his hand that had been teasing Yusuke’s cock moved to cup over and around it instead. Yusuke kissed him hungrily while his cock trembled in Akira’s hand. Akira moaned into the kiss as his hands got coated with cum.

“Whoops.” Akira pulled back and almost swooped back in when he saw how dazed Yusuke was. “As usual.” Akira said softly. “You cum a ton.” He carefully brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and began to lick it clean while his other hand scooped up the excess. “And you’re still cumming.” Akira laughed between licks. “You’re so adorable.”

X

His boyfriend was well fed and well satisfied. Akira glanced at Yusuke as the train pulled out of Shibuya heading to Yongen. What a day they had managed to enjoy. He got to tease his boyfriend, he got to have a date and most of all they got to be normal.

While he would have to watch it for a bit, Yusuke tended to get vengeful when Akira pushed things. Akira had still enjoyed himself. Yusuke had just looked so damn pretty, shuddering while he throbbed in Akira’s hand. That had been fun.

 They would have to do another trip soon. Just the two of them going about and enjoying things. Places no one knew them and they could just be themselves. Horsing around in public was option. They did not have to do it to have a good time. But Akira sure enjoyed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of myself lmao


End file.
